dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Teen Titans: The New Teen Titans
in his new body.]] Ravager makes drunken sexual advances on Robin that he refuses, and Kid Devil interrupts them while she's naked in his bed. Wonder Girl breaks into Titans Tower for information on the Brotherhood of Evil, and Cyborg tells her to team up with them and decide afterwards if she wants to rejoin. They fight Elephant Man, Goldilocks, Plasmus and Warp in New York until Kid Devil is injured and the Doom Patrol arrive to help as the Brotherhood escape. They're taken back to the Doom Patrol Headquarters in Prague, where Robin realizes the Chief is keeping his team in line by manipulating them into hating themselves. The Chief fixes Kid Devil and suggests he join his team, but the Titans angrily refuse. They finally go after the Brotherhood in Paris and are met by the Brain and Monsieur Mallah, with the Brain now in a cloned human body. They battle as the Brain explains to Robotman that he is also one of Caulder's failed experiments, as Caulder engineered both of their accidents. Brain's clone body disintegrates and Mallah drags him off to safety, after they enjoy looking at the sunset together just once. Back at Headquarters the team confronts the Chief about manipulating Kid Devil, and Mento deposes him as the Doom Patrol's new leader. Wonder Girl rejoins the team but Beast Boy decides to stay with his family. Following Robin, Wonder Girl realizes he's been trying to clone Superboy and they share a kiss together in solace until Wonder Girl runs away crying. The Missing Year * Beast Boy leaves the Titans after breaking up with Raven and rejoins the Doom Patrol. * Cyborg is out of commission for a year when the temporal anomaly fuses him with Firestorm. Bumblebee and Herald are similarly afflicted.''52'' Week #4 * Kid Devil and Ravager join the Titans. * Kid Flash spends a year depowered and then becomes the Flash in Lightning in a Bottle. * Robin leaves to train for a year with Batman and Nightwing. * Speedy spends this time training with Connor Hawke and Oliver Queen. * Starfire is lost in space.''52'' Week #1 * Superboy was killed by Superboy-Prime. * Wonder Girl leaves the team feeling that her friends have abandoned her. | Issues = * * * * | Notes = ]] * This storyline is reprinted in the Teen Titans: Titans Around the World collected edition alongside its subsequent arc Titans Around the World, both labeled as One Year Later tie-ins. * Several new characters are introduced in this storyline, including Offspring and Zachary Zatara based on the Kingdom Come characters Offspring and Zatara. Miss Martian is also created as a female counterpart to the popular hero Martian Manhunter. | Trivia = * There are several references to Grant Morrison's Doom Patrol in this storyline. ** The Brain and Monsieur Mallah are referenced to be in a homosexual relationship again. ** Chief is using the Painting That Ate Paris as decorative art. ** Danny the Street can be seen through a portal with Crazy Jane waving from inside of it. ** There is a statue of the Quiz. | RecommendedReading = | Links = }}